Bandits
by capm
Summary: The Bandits Football team is holding cheerleader tryouts, and Clover decides to give it a shot. Will she make it? If she does, how does it affect her spymates? What else is going on at the Bandits football game that should attract the attention of WOOHP?
1. Chapter 1 Cheerleader Clover

**Chapter 1 – Cheerleader Clover**

Clover is very excited!

"Look gals! The Beverly Hills Bandits are having cheerleader tryouts! A good number of their former cheerleaders have gone on to professional modeling and acting careers!!"

"Cheerleading? Sorry Clover, that's not my cup of tea!" says Sam emphatically.

"Mine either, Clover," adds Alex.

"Well, I am going to tryout! This could be my big break!!" gushes Clover.

"Good luck, Clover!" says Sam encouragingly.

"I hope you get picked!" says Alex.

"I should! I am the Captain of the Bev High squad!" says Clover.

"But don't get too high, Clover!" cautions Sam. "Otherwise you'll be totally destroyed if you don't get picked!"

Clover asks agitatedly, "Are you saying I'm not good enough to make it, Sam?"

Sam responds, "Of course not! You're the best cheerleader here at school! I just don't want a best friend to get hurt, that's all!"

"Yeah, Clover! The tryouts will probably attract a lot of hopefuls. Sam and I don't want you to get your hopes too high, that's all!" says Alex.

In a much more soothing tone, Clover responds, "Thanks for the concern, gals. But I plan to make the squad!"

Alex and Sam look at one another and shrug their shoulders. They tried.

Clover goes to the tryouts. There are probably 500 gals there, vying for 24 spots (18 regular and 6 back-up).

"Wow!" Clover thinks to herself, "I didn't think they'd have THIS many women trying out!"

Soon it is Clover's turn to audition. Clover goes through her best cheerleader routine and waits anxiously. "I hope that was good enough!" she thinks.

While waiting for the results, she runs into an old friend, Britney! She also is here for the tryouts! They exchange greetings and hugs.

"Britney! So good to see you again! I see you are trying to make the squad too!" says Clover.

"Good to see you too, Clover! Yes, but I really didn't expect there to be so many women trying out!" says Britney.

"I didn't either! By the way, how's the, ah 'activity' going?" asks Clover (meaning how is the spying going).

"Pretty good! It certainly keeps me busy! But I enjoy it. I'm on a really great team, although I would have loved to be a part of your team with Alex and Sam. How is Sam?"

"You know! Miss Bookworm! She is doing fine!"

"And Alex?" Britney asks with some concern.

"Alex is doing great! She hasn't had any confidence shaking experiences since our joint Dr. Gelee mission (my _Return of a Friend_ mission)!"

"I'm glad! I really felt so sorry for Alex on that mission! Gelee really played very cruelly with her mind! I'm glad it has worked out! How is the 'activity' going for you?"

"OK, I guess. If I make the squad, I don't think I'll be able to continue, though," remarks Clover.

"That thought entered my mind too. If I make the squad, I'll have to choose one or the other," says Britney.

The gals continue with their small talk as they await the results of the tryouts.

As it turns out, both Clover and Britney make the squad as back-ups. They will be required to practice with the regulars, so that they know the routines. They will also be required to attend every Bandits home game and all playoff games, whether at home or on the road.

"We made it! We made it!" exclaims Clover, as she and Britney hug one another.

"We sure did! Isn't it great?" responds a happy Britney.

The next day, a very happy Clover talks to her two best friends.

"I made it! I'm on the back-up squad of the Bandit Cheerleaders!" excitedly says Clover.

But Sam and Alex's heads droop in sadness, on hearing the news.

"Aren't you gals happy for me?" asks a somewhat stunned and subdued Clover.

"Sure....sure we are Clover," says Sam as she forces a smile and gives her a congratulatory hug.

"We're very happy for you!" says Alex as she also forces a smile, and gives a hug.

"Then, what's wrong?" asks Clover, gently.

"We realize, Clover, that with the demands the cheerleading will have on your time, that you won't be able to do spying as well. You'll probably have to quit WOOHP. But we also realize that this could be an open door to opportunities into modeling and acting for you, something you've always wanted," says Sam.

"So you see, we really are happy because you may get a big career break, but sad because we are losing one-third of our spy team," says Alex sadly.

"I....I thought of that too, guys. I really need to talk with Jerry!" says Clover as she contacts Jerry on her compowder.

"Yes, Clover?" asks Jerry.

"Could you WOOHP me? Not all three of us. I have a situation I need to discuss with you," says Clover.

"Ok," says Jerry, and Clover is WOOHP'd to his office by a locker. She lands rather softly on the oval landing cushion.

"Well, Clover, what's on your mind?" asks Jerry.

"Jerry, I was chosen as one of the Bandit cheerleaders at the tryouts, and I don't think I'll have time to work for WOOHP anymore!" says Clover.

"Oh, I see," says Jerry dejectedly.

But Jerry quickly forces a smile. "I understand this could be a big career move for you, Clover, and I wish you good luck! I know how much this means to you!"

"Thanks, Jerry," says Clover, somewhat sadly. She'll miss Jerry. Jerry uncharacteristically gets up from behind his desk and hugs Clover. "I'll miss you, Clover!

"One thing before you go. I'll need your compowder."

"My compowder?"

"Yes. With you no longer a member of WOOHP, I have to get your compowder, laser lipstick, backpack parachute, bungee belt, and jet-suction-drill go-go boots so I can assign them to your replacement."

"Oh," Clover says weakly.

"Of course, if you would like to think about it for a week, I can wait."

"I would like that! Thanks, Jerry!" and Clover leaves.

As Clover walks home, she reminisces about past missions: posing as a queen to catch a traitor; falling for a king in medieval times; stopping Dr. Gelee, along with Tim Scam, Lumiere, and Helga von Guggen; playing as the front band for a teen idol; actually getting to meet _Teensicle_, and saving them; even using WOOHP gadgets to save Sam and Alex from broken hearts.

There were problems too. Gadgets didn't work as advertised, or were used incorrectly. More than a few times, she and her friends faced death at the hands of a criminal, and had to work their own way out of the jam. But by doing so, the three had become quite proficient in dealing with difficult situations; there wasn't really any danger they couldn't face and beat, as long as they were together.


	2. Chapter 2 Trio minus One

**Chapter 2 – Trio Minus One**

While Clover is walking home, Sam and Alex get WOOHP'd by a soft drink machine.

"Whoaaaa!"

Sam lands on her left front hip and Alex on her back, on the oval landing cushion. They quickly recover and take their places on the cushion.

"What's up Jerry?" asks Sam.

"And where's Clover?" asks Alex, as she looks around Jerry's office.

"Girls, Clover, is seriously considering quitting WOOHP. I therefore have no choice but to use just the two of you, until I can find you a replacement," says Jerry.

"What about Britney for a replacement?" asks Sam hopefully.

"Sadly, she is also considering quitting WOOHP. So her team is down a person as well. Now for your mission. Fans at Bandit football games have been getting quite unruly, to the point of thugery. There is a concern that this isolated incident may become more encompassing. Your job is to get to the bottom of this! And here are your gadgets: laser lipsticks; bungee belts; decoder/analyzer glasses; and a Walkman jamming device."

"Where do we start?" asks Sam.

"At the Bandits practice facility to see if you can find anything. You can use K.I.R.T.T." And they're off.

"Gee, Sammy, it sure feels funny going on a mission without Clover!" says Alex, as Sam drives K.I.R.T.T..

"I know, Alex! But we have to do our best! Clover won't be on our team anymore!" says Sam sadly.

Soon the gals are at the team practice facility.

"Where do we start, Sammy?" asks Alex.

"Let's start with the Administration Building!"

The gals sneak over to the Administration Building and bungee to the roof. Sam lasers the air vent cover open, and she and Alex deploy their bungee belts and quietly descend to a horizontal vent.

After crawling in the vent for some time, Alex says, "Look, Sammy! The Office of the Head Cheerleader! We probably should check it out!"

"Right, Alex! Let's crawl over!"

The two gals crawl over to the Head Cheerleader's Office. Alex lasers the vent open, and she and Sam quietly enter the office to search.

"Sammy, look at this!" says Alex in a hushed tone, as she looks into an adjoining room. Sam immediately comes over to Alex's side. The gals notice a number of hair barrettes on a table, wired to a computer.

"That's weird!" says Sam.

"You'd think they were WOOHP devices or something!" exclaims Alex.

"Alex! That's it!" says Sam as she walks over to one of the barrettes, unplugs it from the computer, and plugs the computer lead into her compowder. Soon the compowder starts flashing messages on the compowder screen.

"What does it say, Sammy?"

"Alex! These barrettes are transmitting subliminal messages into the crowd! Look at the messages: 'You will become agitated if you don't have a beer right now!' 'You'll want to fight if you don't have something to eat within the next 30 seconds' 'You'll become unruly if the Bandits aren't winning by at least 100 points'"

"100 points! A professional team has never even SCORED 100 points in a game!" exclaims Alex.

"Which guarantees that the crowd would become unruly!"

"Why don't the messages affect the cheerleaders, Sammy?"

"Because the barrettes are worn at the front of the hair! They are therefore aimed high into the crowd!"

"But what's the payoff for getting the fans to be unruly? You just end up with fans getting arrested! What good is that?" says Alex.

All of the sudden, Sam and Alex are interrupted by a spraying sound. They turn to find the head cheerleader, Monica Char, spraying them with sleeping gas! Soon they are out!

Sam and Alex wake up to find themselves bound tightly and gagged in the office of Monica Char. Monica notices that they have awakened.

"So, you snoopers were wondering why I incite the crowd! It's part of my master plan! The Bandits will be playing in the Championship Bowl game this week. The game is a sellout, with each ticket averaging $200! With 80,000 rabid fans at the game, that works out to a cool $16M gate! My team and I will be able to hit the box office, as the police deal with the 'unruly fans'.

"Of course, I can't let you two go! It's too bad you snooped! Now I'll have to eliminate you!" So saying Monica motions to two henchmen, who pick up Alex and Sam and put them over their shoulder.

"Put these snoopers in one of the large metallic trash bins! Today is 'pick-up' day! The driver never gets out of his truck to check the bins. He just lowers the hydraulic arms, picks up the bins, and empties the contents into the compacting unit! That should get rid of them nicely!"

The henchmen follow Monica's instructions. Sam and Alex are unceremoniously thrown into one of the metal bins behind the Administration Building. "That should take care of them!" one says.

Alex and Sam cannot reach their laser lipsticks, so that they can cut the ropes – they are bound too tight! Luckily, they both can reach their compowders and they each hit their WOOHP emergency buttons.

At this time, unaware of the plight of their friends, Clover and Britney arrive for the pre-game practice. This will be their first official game as cheerleaders for the Bandits, although they probably won't perform at the game today.

"You know, Clover, I really don't know if I want to give up our other 'activity'," says Britney. "I really like the sense of accomplishment I get when we successfully complete our assignments!"

"I have to agree, Britney. Jerry can be a pain at times, and he sure seems to pick the worst times to WOOHP us, but I do get a very good feeling when we successfully complete an assignment too!" says Clover.


	3. Chapter 3 Once a WOOHP Agent

**Chapter 3 – Once a WOOHP Agent...**

All of the sudden the girls' conversation is interrupted by the emergency buzzer on their compowders! A WOOHP operative is in trouble! Both gals answer their compowders, but they cannot see anything on their screen.

"Clover! Someone from WOOHP is in trouble!" exclaims Britney.

"And judging from the GPS coordinates, they're close by too! Come on! We need to get into our jumpsuits and track the signal!" says Clover.

"Right!" replies Britney.

The gals quickly don their jumpsuits and start to track the signal. Cheerleading can wait!

"Clover, it's not one signal, it's two!"

"Yes, but they are close together! If we find one, we should find the other as well!"

In the mean time, Monica has outfitted her cheerleaders with the barrettes, and the squad is off to the game. Monica remarks to a henchman, "The plan is starting! Soon we'll be $16M richer, and no one can stop us!"

"Your plan is flawless!" the henchman replies. "While the cops waste their time with the fans, we'll be cleaning out the box office!"

In addition, the trash hauling company has arrived, and is getting ready to empty Sam and Alex's bin!

"Quick! Over there, in that bin!" cries Britney.

Clover quickly runs and jumps on the bin, and uses her laser lipstick to cut the hydraulic line to the truck's arms, making it impossible for the truck to lift the bin!

Soon Britney joins her as they open the doors on the bin. They are both surprised to see a bound and gagged Sam and Alex in the bin.

At first the truck driver was very angry at Clover for cutting his hydraulic lines, until he saw Alex and Sam in the bin. A startled trash man then asks, "What were you doing in the trash bin?"

"Never mind," says an ungagged Sam. "Thanks gals!"

"Yeah, we were almost compact trash!" exclaims Alex.

Clover and Britney laser the ropes binding their friends, and all four exit the trash bin.

"What's going on?" asks Clover.

"You gals have to help us! The head cheerleader is using the fans at the Bandit's games to create a diversion, so she and her henchmen can rob the box office! She's using the hair barrettes that all the cheerleaders wear to broadcast subliminal messages to the crowd, causing them to get unruly! Naturally the police will respond. When they do, the bad guys will hit the box office!" explains Sam.

"We've got to get to the game, fast!" says Alex.

"Let's call, Jerry!" says Clover, as she deploys her compowder.

"Jerry?"

"Clover? I'm surprised to see you...." Jerry starts.

Clover cuts him off, "Sorry, Jerry! No time to explain! We need to get to the Bandit's Championship Game ASAP to prevent a major theft from the box office!"

"Yes! Yes, of course! I'm sending a WOOHP jet/copter. It should be there any minute!"

"Great! Thanks, Jer!" says Clover as she signs off. Within one minute the WOOHP jet/copter is hovering over the four girls, and lowers a rope ladder. Soon all four are on the craft headed toward the game.

At the game, Monica's team is in place. The cheerleaders begin their chants for the Bandits, and the crowd is getting a little testy. Soon some minor skirmishes are breaking out in the stands.

But then Britney parachutes down with the Walkman jamming device, using Sam's parachute.

"This should stop this diversion!" Britney says as she turns on the unit. The device not only jams the barrettes, but also causes them to explode in a small puff of smoke. Immediately the crowd settles down.

The jet/copter lands just outside of the stadium. Alex, Sam and Clover bound off the craft and head toward the box office. Alex hits her WOOHP distress button.

Monica and her team are just forcing the box office door open. "It won't be long now, and we'll be rich!" exclaims Monica, as the door swings open.

"Hold it right there, Monica!" says Sam.

"YOU! How did you escape from the trash bins?!?" says an astounded Monica.

"That's not important! What is important is that you aren't going to rob that box office!" says Alex.

"Oh no? GET THEM!" Monica screams, as she turns to enter the box office.

But Monica was not aware of Britney! After calming the crowd down, Britney headed straight for the box office. As soon as Monica turned to enter the box office, Britney nailed her with a flying kick!

Clover, Alex and Sam are cleaning up the henchmen.

"This is for hoisting me like a sack of potatoes over your shoulder!" says Alex, as she nails one henchman with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"And this is for dumping me in that trash bin!" says Sam, as she nails another with a handstand kick.

"This is for trying to hurt my girlfriends!" exclaims Clover as she nails two with a flying kick.

Monica and her henchmen are then handcuffed, just as Jerry arrives with WOOHP security.

"Excellent job, ladies!" says Jerry. "You thwarted a major crime! The football league, the teams and the fans owe you a debt of gratitude!"

"Thanks, Jerry," says Sam.

Soon Britney and Clover approach Jerry.

"Jerry?" asks Britney, "I don't want to resign from WOOHP! I want to stay!"

"So do I, Jerry!" says Clover.

"You two are more than welcome to stay! I am quite sure your teams will be very happy with your decision! I know I am!" says Jerry happily, as he gives each girl a 'welcome back' hug. Jerry then leaves the four girls, so he can accompany the Security force back to WOOHP with Monica and her henchmen.

As the spies break, Alex, Clover, and Sam say goodbye to Britney.

"It was sure good to see you again!" says Sam.

"Don't be such a stranger! You're always welcome!" says Alex.

"And I'm glad we decided to stay," confides Clover as she gives Britney a hug.

"Thanks, gals! Hope to see you soon! And, I agree, Clover. Life would be dull without WOOHP!" says Britney, as she takes leave of the gals.

The spies are now back at Beverly Hills High.

"It sure was nice to see Britney again!" says Clover.

"Yes, but what was even nicer was getting you back, Clover!" says Sam, as she gives Clover a hug.

"I'll agree with that, girlfriends!" says Alex, also hugging Clover.

Clover responds, "You guys are the best!" as she happily returns the hugs.

"I hear there is a sale at the Mall. Who's up to doing a little shopping?" Clover asks.

"I am!" responds Sam joyfully.

"Me too!" responds Alex happily.

"Then let's do it!" Clover responds, as the happy threesome heads for the Mall.


End file.
